


Art: Right Here, Right Now

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in 1946 after being swallowed by the monolith, Jemma Simmons knows she must protect the timeline and get a message back to her team (and Bobbi.) The enemies of the SSR have other plans, and home seems a long way distant. In the present day, though, Peggy Carter is discovering that it's never too late to go to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Here, Right Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100518) by [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina). 
  * Inspired by [Right Here, Right Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100518) by [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina). 




End file.
